Dragon of Kuoh: The King of Escalation
by Prismatic Glaive
Summary: Somehow, Lung got involved in U&L's shenanigans sending his Shard across the multiverse. Somewhere on Earth, a person got hit by a truck. On the void between dimensions, the Dragon of Dragons is bored. In the Human world, a pervert is dying. It's either the start of a very bad joke or a very interesting story...
1. Prologue

This the first story that I wrote so please go easy on me. My English is a bit wonky because it is not my primary language so if you see any errors, please tell me via PM or reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and Worm Serial. If I did, Halbeard/Armsmaster would not such a huge d*ck, Being TayTay and PanPan would not be suffering, Tattletale would shut up, Issei would not be using BooB powers and Asia would be very corrupted...

* * *

Summary: Somehow, Lung got involved in U&L's shenanigans sending his Shard across the multiverse. Somewhere on Earth, a person got hit by a truck. On the void between dimensions, the Dragon of Dragons is bored. In the Human World, A pervert was dying...

P.S. This is a crack-fic. AND I don't care if I got my facts wrong about any of the series, I'm using my headcanon for this one...

* * *

I was floating in nothingness, a vast emptiness surrounding my immaterial form.

'A limbo' I thought.

I remember that I died. Yet here I am. Floating aimlessly wherever 'here' is. In this place, there was no light, there was no sound, there was no matter. My mind cannot comprehend this fact and is slowly driving me mad.

My thoughts went back to my family, to my friends, to my old life. Riley would become a doctor, Mom and Dad would've spent their retirement in luxury. Amy would surely move on from my death.

The world will move on without me, I know that. But why? Why does it hurt so much?

…

…

…

'Ah, that's why' Realization dawned on my mind.

I keep telling myself that it's fine but my subconscious, my desire is the opposite. I want to see Riley graduate. I want to see my Mother and Father until their last days. I want to keep sharing the love Amy and I have for each other. I want to keep interacting with my precious people.

 **I want to live!**

Then suddenly, my vision was filled with the vastness of the galaxy. And there, swimming between dimensions, locked within a never-ending dance between the two, were what I can only describe as 'Giant Space Whales'…

 **DESTINATION. AGREEMENT.**

 **TRAJECTORY. AGREEMENT.**

 **ESCALATION. AGREEMENT.**

 **RENEGE? DENIAL.**

 **DESTINATION…**

 **AGREEMENT.**

'WTF was that?!' I asked to no one in particular.

Before I could gather my thoughts, my vision changed again. This time, in front of me is a ''HUGE RED DRAGON'' in a ''world of nothingness filled with ever-changing Kaleidoscope of colors.

Power suddenly filled my soul as my immaterial body slowly changed into a DRAGON

" **Interesting** " was all the dragon said before it hurled me into a portal.

Then, my world turned to darkness…

* * *

The Dragon of Dragons was bored. Sure, doing motorcycle stunts and flips were interesting but not as interesting as getting a rise out of that little Ouroboros. The Dragon of Infinity was emotionless mot of the time but when it does, things gets interesting. And the Dragon of Dreams wants to see interesting things.

Then as if the universe was reading its thoughts, an anomaly appeared within the edges of the its domain, the Dimensional Gap. The anomaly was a soul, but the soul contains something. A part of a multidimensional entity of immense power. So the Dragon of Dragons _pulled_ the anomaly.

When it laid its eyes on the soul, it was nothing special, but what inside it is. He dived into the soul looking through its dreams. The Dragon of Dragons saw the recent life of the soul, its ambitions and its dreams.

'What's this? A world where its denizens create worlds? A world of heroes and villains? A truck that sends souls to other realms?' The Dragon thought as he sees the soul turning to that of a Dragon. The soul possess a 'Shard' as the soul called it. A 'Shard' that gives the power to turn stronger as the conflict escalates. A 'Shard' that originally belongs to the leader of a certain Asian only gang.

" **Interesting** " The Dragon unconsciously said.

Then, an idea appeared in the Red Dragon's mind. A great idea that he got from a Multiverse-travelling troll Vampire.

The Dragon of Dreams opened a portal towards the human world, sending the soul into a dying body. In another time, this boy would be the most powerful user of the Welsh Dragon's prison using the power of perversion.

However, in this timeline, the Red Dragon Emperor gained a new wielder and a new power. A wielder that knows everything that will happen and a power that keeps increasing as the battle continues.

" **The power to grow stronger as the battle goes on and the ability to double the power every ten seconds. Enterain me ****** or should I say, Hyoudou Issei..."** The Dragon of Dreams, Great Red, laughed as his boredom was finally lost...


	2. Beginning of Escalation 01

This the first story that I wrote so please go easy on me. My English is a bit wonky because it is not my primary language so if you see any errors, please tell me via PM or reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and Worm Serial. If I did, Shadow Stalker would be dead, Taylor would have a huge Yuri harem, Riser would be less of an ass and Rizvlem would not exist...

* * *

Summary: Somehow, Lung got involved in U&L's shenanigans sending his Shard across the multiverse. Somewhere on Earth, a person got hit by a truck. On the void between dimensions, the Dragon of Dragons is bored. In the Human World, A pervert was dying...

P.S. This is a crack-fic. AND I don't care if I got my facts wrong about any of the series, I'm using my headcanon for this one...

* * *

EDIT: I kinda messed up the timeline... Issei met the ORC after his encounter with the fallen angel guy...

* * *

Usually, waking up would be nothing special as it happens to us every day. Your consciousness returns as your eyes slowly open, not all that interesting. But when you wake up to an unfamiliar ceiling of an unfamiliar room, things get interesting.

'It's either I'm kidnapped or I got drunk and fell asleep on someone's room, again' I thought. 'If so, the first would be a novel experience and if it's the former, then I better prepare my 'sorry-I-did-that-thing-and-it-won't-happen-again' speech.'

With the lack of constraints, I can rule out the kidnapping. The latter it is…

'Although being kidnapped by a ROB and sent on a multi-dimensional adventure would not be unwelcomed.' I mentally joked. "Yeah right, as If that would hap…pen…"

'Wait, there's something wrong here…' I thought as I looked around the room.

The question is, what was it? The room? Already thought of that. The amount of porn in the room? That's new. The trash can filled with tissues? Somebody probably had a really nasty case of runny nose… **I hope.**

"Meh, probably nothing…" I said, but the voice that came out sounds so _wrong_ dry. "What the f*ck? What happened to my voice?!"

Quickly running to the mirror in the corner of the room, I saw the reflection of _someone_ myself staring back at me. As I keep my gaze at the mirror, a headache assaults my head. Along with the headache came the memories. _My_ memories and **MY** memories…

"Okay. Calm down." I told myself as I took deep breaths. "In… Out… In… Out…"

"Okay, let's review the situation. I died when I was hit by a truck as I walk back home. Then I triggered when I realized I died. Then, a f*cking DRAGON threw me into a portal. Finally, I woke up in the body of an Oppai obsessed pervert," I snorted a bit at that part," correction, a Super-powered Oppai Obsessed pervert, with all of his memories."

'Okay, I more or less got the situation right so far.' I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for remembering all that happened so far and still staying calm. 'so all I need to do now is to find out how to survive in this world where factions were being led by overprotective siblings and perverts.'

"Wait, how far am I in the timeline anyway? If I wa-"

"Ise, get up already! You'll be late for school!" A sudden shout interrupts my monologue.

The door to _my_ room opens revealing _a stranger_ my mother. I winced a bit as a sudden headache assaults my head. _The Woman_ My mother apparently noticed that and looks worried.

"Are you okay Ise?" She worriedly asks.

"No, I'm fine Kaa-san…" I replied.

"Are you sure?" she verifies. "If you'd like, you can skip school today"

'Should I skip school? Hmmm… If I can, then I can orient myself more about what happened. If I go to school, then I can quickly find out how far am I in DxD.' I deliberated in my mind, and quickly arriving at an answer.

"Nah… Matsuda and Motohama would be sad if I wasn't there" I replied as I gave a reassuring smile.

"If you're sure… But really Ise, you should stop hanging out with those two." She said.

"Hmmm… I'll think about it…" I told her. I AM planning to stop associating with those two sexual offenders.

"Really? Then I'll leave to get ready. And come down quickly, you don't want your breakfast become cold" She reminds me as she steps out of the room.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" I replied.

After a few minutes, I was on my way to Kuoh Academy using Issei's memories to lead the way. As I was nearing the school, I can see more and more students heading the same way as I am, most of them were girls who kept their distance from me.

As I entered the classroom, Matsuda and Motohama rushed towards me.

"Issei! I found another good spot!" The perverted baldy, Matsuda, practically screamed at my face.

"Yes, yes! And I have this new eroge I got online!" The perverted glasses, Motohama, eagerly told me.

Sidestepping the two, I went and put my bag at my desk.

"Sorry guys, I think I'll pass." Told them looking absolutely regretful(lol) and apologetic(lol).

With those words, the entire room froze. The whispers, the conversations, heck, even the people in the hallway who head me **stopped.** And then there's this one girl near the window who looked out to the sky.

"Everything's alright guys! There's no apocalypse coming!" I don't know whether she joking or not.

Murmurs and hushed whispers erupted in the classroom, all of them were about how and why I refused perving with my supposed friends(lol).

"Who are you?! What have you done with Issei?!" Both Mtasuda and Motohama grabbed me by the collar and screamed at me.

"It's just, I'm tired of this guys…" I sighed. "We're seventeen already, and if we keep doing these things when we're eighteen then one wrong move will put us in jail. I just want to straighten out my life, you know. Don't get me wrong, I'll still be a pervert but I'll just keep things to myself…"

I gave my two best friends (lol) a very convincing story about how I had an epiphany and how I reached understanding. I told them that my parents were very disappointed in me so I want to change to be the child they want.

Thankfully, I was saved from being interrogated by the two and by my other classmates as the bell rang.

School was rather boring. Apparently, news travels fast because by the time it was lunch, the news of me dropping out from the perverted trio have already spread throughout the entire school. After school ended, I went back to park where _I_ died.

The hairs on my neck stood up as I entered the park.

'something's definitely wrong here' I thought as I looked around.

The park was empty. There were no people on the walkways, no kids playing on the sandbox, no couples on the benches.

 **And the sky was purple**...

"A bounded field?" I asked out loud, "no, probably just a barrier that keeps the humans away..."

"Well, aren't you a knowledgeable devil," a voice suddenly said. I looked at where it came from and there he was, a fallen angel in an old-fashioned coat and fedora combo...

"So tell me," he continued," Where is your master?"

* * *

Somewhere in the Dimensional Gap

 **"I can see why that vampire keeps doing this. Keep me entertained, Dragon of Escalation"**

* * *

A/N: Yes, that was a cliff... And yes, I ended the chapter before the battle...

And I intentionally removed the meeting with Rias' peerage because I'll be putting it in an interlude after the next chapter...

Yeah, I write short chapters...

So... Yeah... That...

If you have any suggestions, reactions, violent reactions and anything you want to say about my fic, then you're free to contact me via PM or just write a review...

Speaking of reviews, thank you to those guys who praised me (keep those praises coming and I **may** write faster and longer)!

And I'll say this in advance, I don't give a single f*ck about your flames... In fact, I'll just use it to roast you (jk)...

.

so, read and review and don't forget to favorite and follow...


	3. Beginning of Escalation 02

This the first story that I wrote so please go easy on me. My English is a bit wonky because it is not my primary language so if you see any errors, please tell me via PM or reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and Worm Serial. If I did, Skitter would have a yuri harem, Issei would have the Divine Dividing, and the Giant Space Whales would be nonexistent...

* * *

Summary: Somehow, Lung got involved in U&L's shenanigans sending his Shard across the multiverse. Somewhere on Earth, a person got hit by a truck. On the void between dimensions, the Dragon of Dragons is bored. In the Human World, A pervert was dying...

P.S. This is a crack-fic. AND I don't care if I got my facts wrong about any of the series, I'm using my headcanon for this one...

* * *

"So tell me," he continued, "where is your master?"

I didn't answer his question. A minute passed by with him grinning from ear to ear and me staring at him impassively.

"Oh, not answering?" he finally said," Then that means you're a stray!"

With that shout, a spear of light suddenly flew towards me. I jumped to the side but I wasn't fast enough. The spear bore a hole through my left shoulder.

And it **HURTS!**

I felt a warm sensation on my chest as power runs through my veins, and my wound slowly regenerated. He formed another spear of light but this time, I was ready. As he hurled his spear at me, I immediately jumped to the side and ran to him.

He was surprised by my action but it didn't last long enough. He easily regained his composure as he made another spear and threw it at me. This time, I didn't bother dodging as I crossed my already blood red scale-covered arms in front of me.

The spear exploded on impact giving my arms many lacerations that were already regenerating. By the time I reached the fallen, my arms were already healed. He didn't manage to react as I immediately punched him in the gut sending him flying.

"It seems that I've underestimated you," he said as he staggered back on his feet. "But enough playing around. My name is Donhaseek, remember the name of your killer, boy."

The fallen, Donhaseek, unfurled his wings and took to the skies. At this point I was already looking like a miniature humanoid dragon. **WITH WINGS!**

By instinct, I flapped my draconic wings, hovering on the same altitude as the fallen. He snarled and formed five spears of light which he quickly threw at me. I inhaled deeply, the heat in my lungs intensified.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" was what I wanted to say but all that came out was a series of growls and a roar.

A large stream of **blue flame** thaterupted from my mouth met the spears, resulting in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Donhaseek was just hovering there spouting a glare. There was a mixture of surprise, curiosity, anger… and was that fear?

"What are you?" He asks me, "There's no sacred gear that can do that. So tell me, what are you?"

" ' **rag…on… "** was all I growled outI disappeared and reappeared above him, then punting him to the ground.

'That's definitely gonna hurt' I winced a bit as the fallen created a crater when he hit the ground. 'I almost feel sorry for him… almost.'

I slowly descended beside Donhaseek's battered body. I was about to pick him up when light spears impaled both my arms, legs and stomach.

"Hmm~ It seems that you're quite in a pickle, Donhaseek." a said a very familiar voice.

Looking up, there I saw three other fallen. The Buxom Kalawarner, the blond loli Mittelt, and **Raynare…**

" **RAY….NA…RE…"** I managed to growl out between my growls…

At the sight of my supposed killer, my rage grew stronger. And the angrier I get, **the stronger I BECOME!**

HatehatehatehatehatehateHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE **HATEHATEHATEKILLHATEKILLHATEKILLHATEKILLKILLKILLKILLHATEKILLKILLKILLKILL! HATE! KILL!**

▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊!

(gonna switch to 3rd person POV here because a berserk-rage POV is not a reliable POV)

Raynare was a bit surprised when she saw Donhaseek's broken body. She was even more surpised when she saw the Human/lizard/dragon standing beside her fellow fallen. But the greatest surprise is when the abomination* called her by name with such venom.

"Oooh~ such a hateful glare~," Kalawarner said beside Raynare," Ray-chan, did you do something to it? An ex pehaps?"

"Hah!" Mittelt snorted, "Only you would consider a date with that monstrosity Raynare."

"Shut up!" Raynare snapped at her fellow fallen. She was a bit confused why a dragonkin would recognize her. And she was more confused to what she did to warrant such hate.

"Come on, we ha-"Whatever Raynare was trying to say was interrupted by a bestial roar.

▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊▊!

Suddenly, all the light spears that impaled the abomination shattered. The murder** of fallen was caught off guard when it suddenly disappeared.

Raynare was the first to be blown away by a fist to the face followed by Kalawarner receiving a kick to the chest and finally, Mittelt who was hit a tail to the stomach. The dragonkin let out another roar as it began to go after Raynare.

However, Raynare managed to recover before the abomination reached her and was able to dodge the incoming punch.

"I don't know what your problem with me, abomination" Raynare spat out as she formed light spears, "but let me show you why you should never mess with a fallen!"

With a shout, Raynare released a barrage of light spears towards the dragonkin.

The dragonkin, seeing the incoming spears, spat out a might gout of white flames that simply burned the light spears and continued to rush towards the fallen.

However, just as the abomination was a hair's breadth away from the fallen, dozens of spears of light impaled its body.

"Don't forget about us, dragon boy." Kalawarner spat out as she threw spears after spears of light towards the abomination.

"Even if we're just two winged fallen,"Mittelt said as she, too, threw spears after spears of light," we still have centuries of experience under our belts!"

The dragonkin, roared as spears after spears impaled its body. Then, the fallen was forced to stop their barrage when fire suddenly engulfed dragonkin.

When the fire subsided, a flash of wariness flashed on their faces.

The dragonkin was fully healed, its crimson scales glinting in the moonlight. On its left hand was a gauntlet as red as blood with a green gem on its center.

At the first echo of **"BOOST!"** the three were confident that they could still kill the abomination. Sure it has a 'Twice Critical', it can only double its power for a limited time anyways. All they need to do is to stall unlit the boost wears off, and then they'll swoop in for the kill. They were wary but confident.

On the second shout of **"BOOST!"** , fear crossed their face.

On the third cry of **"BOOST!"** they were already retreating. A dragonkin they could match with difficulty. A Longinus wielder is enough to make a legion two winged fallen flee. A dragonkin with a Longinus? Much less the 'Boosted Gear'? They could never hope to match even in their dreams.

Arrogant they may be. However, they still have an instinct to live. An instinct to recognize the apex predator in front of them.

However, the next words filled them with despair. Two words. Two words that signed their death warrant. Two words that any opposition of the wielders of the heavenly dragon pray will never be uttered.

" **Balance Breaker"**

* * *

Somewhere in the Nasuverse

A grey-haired, red-eyed Sorcerer suddenly laughed. "So, that big lizard finally did it! Hahahahahahaha!"

Needless to say, all of the magus in the vicinity suddenly remembered that they left something in their workshops, the enforcers suddenly went out in droves to deal with the ever-growing list of sealing-designees, and a certain Hero of Justice that just finished 'cleaning' a village suddenly had the urge to take a vacation.

* * *

*I called Issei an abomination because he looks like a half-dragon because of his shard. OF course, the fallen didn't know that, so they assumed that Issei was an offspring of a dragon. And since dragons are proud creatures, they would never lower themselves to mate with a lower being. In the fallens' eyes, Issei (in dragon form) was a being that goes against nature, therefore he is an abomination.

**Fallen have been characterized having a crow's wings. A group of crows is called a murder. Therefore, Crow-Fallen= A group of fallen-Murder of fallen. Get it? Hahahaha! I'll shut up now...

* * *

So... Yeah... That...

I haven't manage to update this past few weeks because school was a bit hectic.

If you have any suggestions, reactions, violent reactions and anything you want to say about my fic, then you're free to contact me via PM or just write a review...

Thank you for the positive support guys! I mean it!

And I'll say this again in advance, I don't give a single f*ck about your flames... In fact, I'll just use it to roast you (jk)...

.

so, read and review and don't forget to favorite and follow...

* * *

Oh yeah... Feel free to take my idea and write another fic or something (just PM me beforehand)... It's a bit saddening that this great Idea is wasted on an amateur writer such as I...


	4. Beginning of Escalation Final

This the first story that I wrote so please go easy on me. My English is a bit wonky because it is not my primary language so if you see any errors, please tell me via PM or reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and Worm Serial.

* * *

Summary: Somehow, Lung got involved in U&L's shenanigans sending his Shard across the multiverse. Somewhere on Earth, a person got hit by a truck. On the void between dimensions, the Dragon of Dragons is bored. In the Human World, A pervert was dying...

P.S. This is a crack-fic. AND I don't care if I got my facts wrong about any of the series, I'm using my headcanon for this one.. **.**

* * *

 **Obligatory Reader Review Response Corner**

First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone for their support and positive reviews...

 **Chris Kidder (Guest)** : I am limiting Issei's Dragon form to Great Red Size. As for the fight against dragons... Well, I'll get there somewhere. I already planned for a fight against Trihexa. IT WILL BE GLORIOUS!

 **Ahliswashere** : he went Balance Breaker because of the massive energy that he has gathered. When the Fallen turned him into pincushion, his consciousness slipped for a moment due to the pain causing his primal instinct (due to Dragon Form) to use anything in its disposal to finish the threat.

 **H20 Ferrum Dominos** : Yes, that old blood-sucking troll and that overgrown lizard are in contact with each other...

* * *

Rias couldn't help but feel frightened of what she saw.

It has been four hours since she and Sona felt the massive spike in energy in the area. Both of their peerages have sent their familiars to check but somehow, whenever they are close to the area, they always turn back and run away despite their master's commands.

They have also tried to contact their siblings, the Maous, however, all transmissions were disrupted by the saturation of foreign energy lingering in the air...

So four hours later, they decided to teleport into the area, hoping that whoever was the cause of the energy was already gone or have already calmed down.

Right after her peerage flashed out from the teleport circle, what greeted them was a scene of carnage. The park was wrecked, the fountain was turned to rubble, the gouges and craters littered the ground, trees were upturned, and most importantly, the four dead fallen stacked in the middle of the park.

"Dragon..." she heard her Rook, Koneko, murmur.

"Ara~ ara~ " Akeno, her Queen, said, "It seems that we have a dragon in our territory, Buchou~"

"It makes sense," Rias replied, "a dragon can easily release that much energy in one go."

"But the question is, buchou," Her Knight, Kiba interjected, "what kind or who that dragon is."

Rias was about to reply when she heard Koneko. She, herself, trembled at her Rook's words.

"It's... here..." Koneko said as she shivered.

-break-

Issei couldn't remember what happened. When he came to, all Issei saw was the dead Fallen sprawled on the ground. All Issei remembered was pain and then nothing.

Looking at his left hand, he couldn't help but grin.

"With the shard, I could theoretically battle that Goddamn Dragon," Issei said out loud. "But with you, I am sure I can defeat that overgrown lizard, so pleasure working with you, partner!"

[It seems that I ended up with a strange host] The emerald in the gauntlet flashed as a voice echoed from the gem. [A displace soul with a part of an interdimensional entity that makes the host stronger as long as there is conflict. It seems that you'll be the strongest Sekiryuutei in history]

Issei just gave a grin.

"No Ddraig Y Goch," He declared, "You are the only one deserving the title Sekiryuutei. I shall be known as the Dragon of Escalation!"

[Hahahahahaha! Very well partner! Let's show the world the power of DRAGONS!]

* * *

It was a few minutes later when Issei was informed by Ddraig that her supposed 'master' was about to arrive.

So, having prepared for a dramatic entrance, Issei hid behind one of the remaining trees after he piled up the fallen.

"It's… Here…" As soon as Koneko said that, everyone in Rias' peerage went battle mode.

Rias brought forth her family's ability, "The Power of Nothingness". The ability to eradicate anything. A power from her Bael Bloodline.

Akeno was coated with lighting.

Kiba called forth his swords.

Koneko tugged on her leather gloves.

Then, they heard the crunch of gravel. The peerage, as one, turned their heads to the remaining tree standing at the park.

There stood their newest peerage member, one of the Tree Perverts of Kuoh Academy, Hyoudou Issei.

"Issei!" Rias sceamed out, "are you alright? Did anybody hurt you?"

Issei just smiled, "No. Everything is fine, master. As you can see, we creatures of the underworld would never agree with the winged ones, so I took care of our crow problem."

Rias and her entourage was taken aback by what Issei had implied.

He knew he was reincarnated into Rias' peerage. He knew that they were devils. He knew that they were fallen. And he killed them.

All these information was swimming inside the head of the entire peerage. And what they thought stopped them in their tracks.

"I-Issei," Rias stammered out, "were you the one to do this?"

"Ah," Issei replied, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, master. These crows tried to kill me, so is it not polite to kill them in turn?"

The whole peerage just stood there. Issei and The rest of the peerage just stared at each other.

Issei was smiling pleasantly while the rest of the peerage was filled with awe, fear, and… arousal?

"Ara~ ara~," Akeno practically moaned out. "It looks like newest member is not as ordinary as we assumed, Buchou~"

* * *

 **Bonus Omake:**

Issei stepped out from the Dragon Gate. He stopped for a moment to observe his surroundings.

Since he became an Entity like Zion and Eden, he have visited countless realms with the help of Great Red. Now, he can do it alone. In fact, he considered himself as an expert in Dimensional Travel.

'ah! It seems that one of my shard finished identifying where and when I ended up in' Issei thought. A few seconds later and he burst out laughing.

He's in Shanxi. Before the First Contact war...

Suddenly, Issei was hit by a practically insane Idea.

'Yes... yes... that would provide me entertainment for a long time' He cackled gleefully.

Pulling out a shard for time traveling and teleportation, he popped up at Earth just before the discovered the Prothean Cache on Mars.

Then, he pulled out his Shaper and Master shard.

Sending out a pulse, he altered the brain of the Humans of Earth to have a Corona Pollentia. Then sending out another pulse from his Master shard to alter the memories of the humans to think that having a Corona Pollentia is normal.

'Now, let's see how the Citadel and Reapers react to Parahumans'

"So amuse me, Mortals!"

* * *

Life's a bitch... An absolute bitch...

We had about three days of rest... Then a month of tests and activities...

Anyways, please read, follow, favorite, and review!


	5. End of Escalation

This is not a chapter.

I repeat, this is not a chapter.

I first started writing this on a whim. Then, life happened and shit begins to pile up leaving me almost no time for myself.

Now, as I look back, I wrote this without direction nor was there any reason. Be as it may, this is a work of mine and I consider it to be my treasure. As such, it deserves to be written in a higher quality that it was.

So, I hereby announce that this fic is dead.

And I am pleased to inform you that the rewrite is up entitled "Dragon King of Escalation"


End file.
